Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6.
Here is part six of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Mike Wazowski: Well, there is a way we can help each other. You can bring me some new toys, and I can assist you with my magic. *Sonic: Yes, but how? *Mike Wazowski: I'll show you. Days into my crystal ball, someone is looking for you. (some appears inside a crystal ball and comes out) *Sally Acorn: Rayman Kringle? Rayman Kringle?! *Sonic: Princess Sally Acorn? *Mike Wazowski: Go to her, lad. *Sally Acorn: Oh, Sonic, at last! *Sonic: Yes, and it's only me, Madame. *Sally Acorn: I thought I'd lose you forever. I wanted you to use these. Letters and notes from the children of Sombertown. They're asking for more toys. And as you can see, Dr. Eggman has destroyed the ones you brought. *Sonic: What?! Oh my gosh! You said you'd ask them that there would be plenty of toys, but only if they behaved themselves. No crying and no pouting for all I know. I've got ways of knowing. My personal friend, Mike Wazowski, or Mike, to be exact, has told me that. I can see when they're sleeping and I know when they're awake. (chuckles) *Sally Acorn: (giggles) Oh my goodness! You know when they're bad or good?! *Sonic: Yes, and you're telling them to be good, for goodness sake?! (grins) *Sally Acorn: Why, yes! And thank you, Sonic, for being so kind, and just being you! *Sonic: Oh, golly! (he and Princess Sally Acorn kiss each other) Now about the toys, I'll slip them in after dark, while Dr. Eggman is asleep. So, you tell the boys and girls to leave their doors unlocked tomorrow night. (Princess Sally Acorn obeys and shakes hands with Sonic, who shakes hands with her) *Narrator: Well, Rayman went back to the Kringles to get some more toys. And what do you think those Kringles are doing? (Sonic and the Kringles are hard at work, building and loading some new toys) Yes, and they moved in all the time in the Winter, and never stopped making toys. Yeah, and I guess Mike is trying to help Sonic out. *Mike Wazowski: Well done on the list you're making, pal! *Sonic: Yes, it is. *Narrator: Sonic checked every list on the children wanting all the toys they wanted once and checked it over twice. He tried to figure it out, who was just naught and who was nice. *Sonic: Wow! I take it that they're all pretty nice. *Narrator: So he packed everything up and was off to Southtown. (Sonic packs everything up and sets off for Sombertown) And when he was safe inside Sombertown, he checked every open door to see every child asleep inside. *Dr. Eggman: This is outrages! Toys! Toys everywhere! And it's crazy too! What sort of criminal is this Kringle? Sneeking into houses by night? I hear by decree that all the towns, doors, and windows will be all shut tight against this gangster. (laughs evilly) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof